


"Hey, Derek!"

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, M/M, Stiles is Joey, and Erica is Phoebe, but with a different outcome, friend AU, sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles promises to set Erica up with his friend – uhm – “Derek”.<br/>“Dude, you set me up with your GAY friend!”<br/>“No. Derek’s not – oh. Okay, this suddenly makes a lot more sense now.”<br/>A kind-of friends AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, Derek!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this written on a napkin in my make-up box.  
> And then I remembered vaguely writing down the idea before going to bed a few months back.
> 
> “Dude, you set me up with your GAY friend!”  
> “No. Derek’s not – oh. Okay, this suddenly makes a lot more sense now.”

“I’m so done with being alone” Erica sighs, slumping in her seat, “So – I have an idea. You set me up with one of your friends, and I set you up with one of mine!”

“Yeah, sure” Stiles says, taking a bite from his scone, “When?”

“Next weekend?” she says, Stiles nods, “Promise me you won’t forget.”

“I won’t forget” he says, rolling his eyes.

[4 days later]

“I’m _so_ looking forward to our date” Erica says with a smile, “I found a great guy for you! Boyd is totally awesome, and hot. Also, he’s really calm so he’s perfect to deal with your hyperactive nervousness.”

“Date?” Stiles says, frowning for a second.

“Yes, Stiles” Erica says, “Date. Remember, you were going to set me up with one of your friends. You forgot, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t forget” he says defensively, he totally forgot.

“Okay” Erica replies, crossing her arms, “What’s his name?”

“Uhm – Derek” he says triumphantly, “His name is Derek.”

“You’ve never even mentioned a Derek” she says, “What else can you say about him?”

“Uhm – he works in an office. Looks great in a suit” he says, “You’ll love him.”

“Fine” Erica says, giving up in the discussion, “I guess I’ll meet him on Friday.”

“Yes, you will!”

[…]

Stiles curses to himself as he walks into the diner and looks around. Of course his idiot brain had to provide a name he didn’t know anyone having.

He looks around for a moment, before saying: “Hey, Derek.”

A man looks up and he squints, “Derek?” Stiles asks, the man frowns in confusion.

“Yes” he replies – damn he’s hot – “Can I help you?”

“In fact – you can” he says with a wide grin as he takes a seat across the man and tries to think of how to explain, “How would you like a free diner with the coolest person in the world?”

“Uhm – okay?” he frowns, “I’m intrigued – continue.”

***

When the stranger slides into the empty seat across from him, Derek isn’t sure what to do. Honestly, he wouldn’t even have replied to a stranger calling out his name, but it sort of happened automatically. His eyes had been drawn to the stranger immediately, unable to look away as he sat down and smiles widely, momentarily blinding Derek and leaving him lost for words. Truth be said – he would probably agree to anything the man had to tell him.

“Here’s the thing” he says, “I have this friend – Eric – who is absolutely perfect. You’d love them. So why don’t you join me and her on a date tonight? And you get a free dinner out of it, and the chance to meet an awesome person.”

“So – a blind date?” he asks, frowning a bit, “Why?”

“Well – Why not?” he says, and Derek doesn’t really have an argument to that. He doesn’t have any plans tonight, unless you count watching friends reruns as plans.

“Fine” he says, “Just tell me when and where.”

“Great’ the man smiles widely and hands his phone to Derek, “I’m Stiles. Put in your number, and I will text you with the details.”

“Okay” he says, taking the phone and putting in his contact number, “Uhm – shouldn’t we get to know each other a bit better though? Since you’re setting me up with your friend?”

“Yeah, great idea” Stiles says, smiling again and looking straight into Derek’s eyes – it feels like a punch to his gut, but in a good way - , “Okay. Tell me something about yourself, Derek – uhm?”

“Hale” he says, “Derek Hale. I work at our family business, running a magazine. I’m mostly the boring side of the magazine, finances.”

“That’s perfect” he says, “I told Erica you work in an office – uhm, I might have forgotten I was supposed to arrange a date for her and improvised a name. but luckily you’re my knight in shining armor here.”

“Happy to help” he says, watching Stiles hail a waiter to order a drink, “So – about Erica. Works as a photographer. Don’t know much more. Is really secretive about it, I think they shoot for one of those dirty magazines?”

“Well, whatever earns the money, I suppose” he says, “How do you know each other?”

“School” he says, “We went to school together. We were never really close in high school, but at college, was the only person I knew at first. My best friend – his name is Scott, he’s like my brother – went to another college and I was kind of lonely at first. But then I discovered Erica went there too, and we kind of bonded? I don’t even know why we had shared classes. Although, she did do a minor in photography.”

“What did you graduate as, then?” Derek asks curiously.

“Criminology” he says, “I work as a detective. I might not be good at remembering dates, but I rock at catching killers.”

“Any cases I might have heard of?” Derek asks as the waiter puts down Stiles’ drink on the table.

“Probably not” he shrugs, “Most of our cases are kept quiet, to avoid public panic.”

“How so?”

“Well, if we stumble upon a serial killer the last thing we want is for the media to jump on it” he says, “Since that’ll often call up a lot of fake confessions. There’s some crazy people out there.”

“Wait – people actually do that? Confess to a murder they didn’t commit?” Derek frowns and Stiles nods seriously, “Okay – that’s fucked up. Why did you go into law-enforcement?”

“My dad was a sheriff” he says, “only retired recently.”

“He must be really proud” Derek smiles, “My dad was a lawyer, the magazine was started by my grandfather, he was furious when my dad didn’t follow into the family business.”

“Must’ve been difficult for him” Stiles says, “My dad always hoped I’d follow my mom’s footsteps and become a teacher. Mainly because being a cop is dangerous, and he worries a lot. But then I tell him that I had to grow up with that feeling, so he should suck it up and deal with it.”

Derek snorts, “So, it’s a sweet form of revenge?” he asks, Stiles grins and nods.

“Yeah” he shrugs, “I also presented him with statistics of school shootings, and that shut him up right away. At least as a cop I can protect myself if needed. Although I don’t like having to pull my gun.”

“I can imagine” Derek says, ready to ask another question when Stiles’ phone starts ringing.

“Oh, sorry” he smiles, picking up his phone, “Hiya sweetums! Yes, I have your date.”

He points at the phone and rolls his eyes, “Yes, I will be there in a few” he says before hanging up.

“I got to go” he says, “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool” Derek says, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes, you will.”

[…]

 

“Hi” Derek waves nervously at Stiles, and then he spots his _date_. It’s a woman. Awkward. So – probably not named Eric, like he’d thought Stiles said

“Hello” Stiles grins widely as he waves the man over, “Come, and meet Erica!”

“Hi” he says, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same” he says, “How long have you known Stiles?”

“Three years” Stiles says before Derek can reply, “we met at the bank. Right, Derek?”

“Yeah” he says, “We did.”

He glances at Stiles nervously, who gives him an encouraging nod and smiles, slightly shoving him towards Erica.

[…]

It becomes clear quite soon, if you ask Erica.

Because this guy – Derek – isn’t remotely interested in her. He’s not once let his eyes drift to her impressive cleavage, his eyes are constantly darting towards Stiles, and when Stiles is licking his fingers clear after eating chicken wings, he actually bites his lip as if he’s holding himself back.

“I have to use the ladies room” she says, standing him, “Stiles, come with me?”

“What?” he asks, looking up at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, “I’m not – I don’t have to.”

“You will come with me, you idiot” she hisses, dragging him with her by his arm.

Stiles follows her and sputters momentarily when she drags him into the ladies bathroom.

“What?” he says, sounding annoyed.

“Dude! You set me up with your _gay_ friend?” she says, shoving him.

“No. Derek’s not – oh” he says, biting his lip and recalling their meeting earlier that day, “Okay, this suddenly makes a lot more sense now.”

“What?” she asks, crossing her arms and shooting him down with a steel gaze.

“Well – this morning when we met he kept asking about me” he shrugs, “I just thought he wanted to set up a good backstory in case you - .”

“This morning? When you _met_?” she says, shoving him again – a bit harder this time, “You set me up with a fucking stranger? Who’s gay?”

“Well, you’re the one to talk!” Stiles says, “You set me up with a straight guy!”

“Boyd is not straight” she says, shaking her head, “Stop talking shit because you fucked up! Don’t turn this around on me.”

“I’m telling you, Erica, Boyd is _not_ into guys” he says, “ask him yourself, if you don’t believe me.”

“Fine” she spits, turning on her heels and storming out of the bathroom, Stiles right behind her, “I will.”

[…]

They return from their bathroom visit ten minutes later, and Derek is relieved they’re back. Even though Boyd is a nice guy to talk to, he feels awkward about the whole situation.

“Boyd!” Erica says, turning towards the man after smiling politely at Derek, “You’re gay, right?”

“Uhm – no” he says, blushing furiously, “Not really.”

“What?” she shakes her head, “Yes you are! Why else did you even agree to this?”

“No, I’m not” he says, “And the name _Stiles_ didn’t really indicate male gender.”

“But – you’ve never even shown any interest in a woman” she says, the man blushes even harder.

“I have” he says, biting his lip.

“No, you haven’t” he says, “I’ve known you for three years, and never once have you -.”

She freezes as Boyd looks up and catches her gaze, staring right in her eyes.

“Oh” she says, eyes wide, “You – oh!”

Boyd’s eyes widen, and he gets up and runs off, leaving Erica standing there bewildered.

“Well” Stiles says, a wide grin on his face, “Go after him!”

She turns and does exactly as he says, leaving Stiles and Derek behind.

[…]

“So” Stiles says, shifting from one foot to another, “According to Erica, you’re into guys.”

“Erica is very perceptive” Derek replies, “Except maybe about the whole Boyd thing.”

Stiles snorts, biting his lip nervously as he looks at Derek through his lashes, “So – uhm. Why did you agree to this, then?”

“I might have misunderstood and heard you say Eric, instead of Erica” he says, biting his lip and looking down.

“Oh, yeah! I get that” he says, “I’ve been told I mumble too much.”

“Yeah” he says, purposely avoiding the man’s eyes.

“Still, though” he says, “Agreeing to go on a date to do a favor to a complete stranger? Takes a special kind of person.”

“Yeah, I guess so” he shrugs, risking a glance and looking up. He can’t help himself, unable to look away as he finds himself staring directly into Stiles’ eyes, “So – uhm – what now?”

“Well, we ordered dinner?” he shrugs, taking the seat across Derek, “Maybe we can eat? I did promise you a free meal.”

“You did” he says, smiling shyly.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get that date with an awesome person, like I promised” he says, “I guess you’ll have to settle for me.”

“I don’t know” Derek says, catching Stiles’ gaze again, “You seem like a pretty awesome person, if you ask me.”

“Huh?” Stiles replies, his mouth hanging open and his fork frozen halfway up to his mouth, “me?”

“You” Derek says, blushing slightly as he holds Stiles’ gaze.

“Oh” he says, a smile creeping up on his face, “Huh? That’s – good.”

“Yeah?” Derek asks, biting his lip again.

“Yeah!”

[…]

“So – you and Boyd, huh?” Stiles says, sipping from his coffee. Erica sighs happily and nods, “That good?”

“Better” she says, “So – how did it go with you and – Derek?”

“Awesome” he says, “I’m meeting him again tomorrow for lunch.”

“Nice” she says, “You know he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you last night.”

“Not just his eyes” Stiles says, grinning widely at his friend and watching Erica’s eyes widen.

“You _didn’t_ ” she says, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I didn’t” he says, “But it was close – so, _so_ close.”

“Well – here’s to blind dates” she says, raising her mug towards him and clinking it against Stiles’ cup.

“To blind dates.”

 

[ _4 weeks later_ ]

“So” Laura says, leaning over the table on her elbows as she studies Stiles, “Tell me again – how did you two meet exactly? Because Derek’s story doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“I tried to set him up with my friend” Stiles says, “and she tried to set me up with hers. But then it turned out that we should’ve just dated the person we tried to set the other one up with.”

“So – your friend is dating the person she tried to set you up with?” she asks, Stiles nods as Derek intertwines his fingers with Stiles’, “And you are dating – my brother.”

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can so imagine Stiles thinking to himself "I'll remember that" and then completely forgetting.  
> And Derek totally not paying enough attention when Stiles is telling him about Erica.  
> This is a oneshot, that came into my head and had to be written.  
> Hope you liked it, let me know :)  
> <3  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
